


Монстр

by Lumafreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь - это когда обнимаешь человека до хруста костей, но понимаешь, что этого мало, и ты бы еще и сожрал его. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстр

Ветер нахально трепал его челку: волосы то попадали ему прямо в глаза, то, сдутые со лба, открывали шрам. Гарри шел по пустой улице, ежась от холодного воздуха, и разглядывал стоящие впритык друг к другу, словно нависающие над узкими улочками дома с черными окнами. Лишь изредка кое-где грязно-желтый свет лился на улицу. Уверенно проходя мрачные переулки, он все-таки завернул в один из них. Здесь было темно и грязно. В мусорном баке копошились крысы, воинственно сражающиеся за объедки. Гарри брезгливо сморщился, когда пара серых теней перебежала ему дорогу. Он уверенно прошел мимо, словно знал, куда идти. Словно в подтверждение этого впереди во тьме мелькнул огонек, и уголки его губ дернулись вверх — нашел. Светлые волосы, челка, почти скрывающая глаза, тонкие губы, сжимающие фильтр сигареты, руки спрятаны от холода в карманах легкого пальто.

Гарри покачал головой, без слов порицая настолько неподходящую потомственному аристократу привычку, и неспешно подошел ближе, хотя, казалось, даже его шаг изменился, приобретая какую-то осторожность и вкрадчивость. Он даже выглядеть начал несколько иначе — улыбка, все-таки появившаяся на лице, казалась ехидной и неправильной, а глаза влажно блестели.

Подняв голову, чуть округлив губы в беззвучной "О", Драко поначалу с интересом рассматривал приближающегося к нему, но вдруг занервничал и дернулся, словно собираясь сбежать. Ему явно не понравилось что-то в облике Поттера, подбирающегося ближе, подкрадывающегося, как хищник к своей добыче. То, что происходило дальше, Гарри осознавал плохо, будто глядя на себя со стороны, никак не в силах поверить, что это все он, хотя действия эти казались выверенными, а эмоции — столь чистыми и незамутненными, что он буквально упивался ими. Он метнулся вперед, ударив Малфоя спиной о стену, схватил за руки, крепко сжимая пальцы, чуть не ломая хрупкие запястья, и впился в его рот губами. Но на поцелуй это было слабо похоже, и так разительно отличалось от его всегда преисполненных робости действий: Гарри относился к Драко бережно, как к хрупкой фарфоровой статуэтке — природная бледность и очень светлые волосы буквально навязывали это сравнение. Однако сейчас он чувствовал, что хочет именно этого и именно с Драко. Ему хотелось страсти, чтобы кровь кипела, чтобы он задыхался под ним, кричал и просил – продолжения, пощады, разрешения, подчинения, чего угодно. Кончик языка настойчиво провел между губами, словно уговаривая их приоткрыться. Драко дернулся, собираясь то ли ударить его, то ли просто вырваться, но уже через мгновение он замер, как будто прирос к месту. Тело не слушалось, подчиненное чужой воле. Он испуганно вытаращил глаза, протестующе замычал и открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но чужой язык, воспользовавшись этим, скользнул внутрь. По телу Драко пробежала дрожь, и вот его ладони уже не отталкивали, а сжимали плечи, отдаваясь безумному поцелую. Гарри неистово терзал губы Драко, который, будто зараженный его безумием, с ненормальным бешеным энтузиазмом отвечал, широко открывая рот и постанывая. Глаза они так и не закрыли, и черные ресницы касались светлых, по-девчоночьи длинных. Зеленые глаза удерживали контакт с серыми, не давая опустить взгляд, гипнотизируя. Гарри горел от желания, а то, что Драко уже и вовсе не сопротивлялся, подстегивало его все больше.

Удерживать Драко в таком положении вскоре стало неудобно, поскольку Гарри не мог использовать обе руки, как хотелось бы, поэтому он дернул Малфоя прямо на землю, не особо заботясь по поводу того, что они оба находились в неприятной близости от мусорного бака. Драко запрокинул голову, так что светлые волосы рассыпались по земле, намокая, впитывая грязь, и закрыл глаза. Вся эта мерзость вокруг создавала невероятный контраст с его совершенным обликом.

“Кто бы знал, что даже темная подворотня, обшарпанные стены и серые прожорливые твари окажутся для этого аристократа столь же шикарным обрамлением, что и шелковое постельное белье, бокалы на высоких ножках и теплый отсвет камина”.

Драко, казалось, был совсем не против, что на нем рванули пальто, разорвали джемпер, грубо сдернули галстук и рывком стянули штаны, хотя все это ощутимо попахивало насилием. Гарри задрожал от предвкушения, шипя сквозь сжатые зубы, и неудобно вывернулся, нависая над Драко, чтобы расстегнуть собственные штаны. От проникновения без смазки ему и самому было больно, что уж говорить о Малфое. Вопль, который обязательно бы раздался, Гарри благоразумно затолкал языком ему обратно в рот, закрыв его своим. Одной рукой он упирался в землю над плечом Драко, другой – сжал подбородок, не позволяя вывернуться. Вдруг Драко распахнул глаза, дико ими вращая, потому что ему в язык и десны впилось что-то острое, а Гарри продолжал его целовать, размашисто двигаясь с хлюпающими звуками, отчетливо раздающимися в подворотне, то и дело поворачивая голову удобнее и впиваясь клыками глубже, так что по подбородку Драко потекли тонкие струйки крови.

На лице Драко проступали одна за другой эмоции, сменяющие друг друга, пока место прочно не занял страх — липкий и навязчивый, — он обволакивал его, опутывал, затягивал в черную паутину ужаса. Его зрачки расширились, почти полностью скрывая серую радужку, словно он сейчас находился под действием наркотического препарата. Жгучий, жуткий, окрашенный кровью поцелуй, казалось, продолжался бесконечно. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно.

Запах крови сплелся с запахом секса, окутал их обоих. Гарри разорвал поцелуй и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, тихо урча и упиваясь чужой болью. Когда Гарри отстранился, выпуская из захвата клыков прокушенные губы и разорванные десны, Драко еле слышно завыл, пытаясь выползти из-под насильника, и вцепился в чужую руку пальцами, царапая ногтями, с ужасом и мольбой глядя на него. Но Гарри словно не замечал этого: ни отвращения от самого себя, ни сострадания, ни желания прекратить. Наоборот, его охватил безумнейший восторг. Драко лишь жалобно заскулил, услышав жуткое рычание, и захрипел, когда Гарри резко подался вперед, оскалившись, лязгнул зубами и вцепился в беззащитное горло. Еле успевая жадно глотать льющуюся из глубоких ран кровь, Гарри застонал, захлебываясь, продолжая вырывать с чужой шеи куски мяса и судорожно двигаясь, и кончил в затихающее, перестающее трепыхаться в агонии тело.

 

* * *

— Гарри! Гарри! — как сквозь толщу воды донесся обеспокоенный голос друга. Гарри резко распахнул глаза, тяжело дыша и глядя вверх на полог кровати, пока этот вид не загородило лицо испуганно моргающего Рона. — Снова Волдеморт? — понизив голос, спросил он.

Гарри провел языком по деснам, с ужасом припоминая подробности кошмара. Обычные зубы, самые, что ни есть обычные, те, что были у него до сегодняшней ночи. От воспоминаний устроенного им безумного пиршества к горлу резко подкатила тошнота, и Гарри соскочил с кровати, отпихивая Рона с дороги. Зажав рот ладонью, он влетел в ванную и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом метнувшегося было за ним Уизли. Подскочив к зеркалу, Гарри уставился на свое отражение. По ровной поверхности словно прошла рябь, и вместо взлохмаченного, испуганного кошмаром подростка он уставился на себя, испачканного в грязи и чужой крови – нет, крови Драко. Дрожащими руками он открыл кран на полную мощность, подставляя ладони под струю, и яростно попытался смыть с лица несуществующее. Резкий спазм заставил тело содрогнуться и, упершись ладонями в раковину, Гарри открыл рот, но кроме желчи ничего не почувствовал.

— Гарри, ответь мне! Что ты такого увидел?! Это Волдеморт, да?! – Рон за дверью уже начинал истерить, не беспокоясь о том, что может разбудить остальных соседей по комнате, но Гарри был не в состоянии ответить. Вместо слов он издавал испуганные всхлипы, прерывающиеся новыми судорогами такой силы, что, казалось, вот-вот, и в постепенно набирающуюся раковину плюхнуться его внутренности, окатив брызгами.

Гарри хотел сказать что-то стандартное в такой ситуации, что-то вроде “Нет, все отлично”, но тут, снова глянув в раковину, увидел плавающее там глазное яблоко, и снова согнулся — на этот раз его вывернуло наизнанку. Никакого глаза там, конечно, не было, но Гарри было сложно в данный момент отделить реальность от вымысла.

Самообладание начало возвращаться к нему лишь спустя десяток минут, показавшихся ожидающему снаружи Рону бесконечностью. Он продолжал ломиться в закрытую дверь.

— Я… Все в порядке, — заверил Гарри, возвращаясь к двери, и, без сил привалившись к ней спиной, вытер рот и подбородок рукавом пижамы.

Рон наконец вспомнил, что он волшебник и метнулся обратно в комнату за палочкой.

— Алохомора, — произнес ощутимо дрожащий голос, и дверь распахнулась, отчего Гарри повалился назад, резко потеряв опору.

— Что случилось? — повторил Рон уже в который раз. На его бледном лице отчетливо выделялись веснушки.

“Как пятна крови”, — отстраненно подумал Гарри, в очередной раз ужасаясь собственным мыслям.

“Друг, я трахнул и сожрал Драко, — отчетливо пронеслось в голове, — а он, как бы между прочим, уже несколько месяцев мой парень. Эта новость тебя наверняка порадует”. Гарри до сих пор передергивало от ужаса: Драко, его Драко, лежащий в грязи; бледное запястье, к которому подкрадываются крысы; перепачканные в крови волосы; закрытые глаза, которые теперь никогда не откроются, и он сам, все еще явственно ощущающий на своих губах его кровь.

— Ничего. Должно быть, что-то съел не то, — у Гарри вырвался нервный смешок. Ну да. Не то.

 

* * *

В библиотеке было не просто тихо, там стояла мертвая тишина. В начале учебного года даже равенкловцы, известные своей неуемной тягой к знаниям, не спешили хвататься за книги, поэтому-то извечная троица и выбрала это место, как наиболее удобное для разговора.

Мягкий свет свечей дарил чувство уюта и какой-то защищенности. Вот только на этот раз этого было мало, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Гарри, расскажи, что ты видел. Это может быть важно, — с нажимом произнесла Гермиона, понизив голос до требовательного шепота, и нервно оглянулась — не появилось ли у них лишних «ушей». Этот вопрос задавался уже не в первый раз, и Гарри, итак выбитый из равновесия ночными видениями, начал раздражаться, чувствуя себя как на допросе.

— Мне не о чем рассказывать, — он зло посмотрел на Гермиону, как будто не понимающую, что не обо всем можно говорить и не всем можно поделиться.

Гермиона обиженно поджала губы, и Гарри тут же захотелось извиниться, попытаться объяснить, но внезапно он понял, что так даже лучше. Пусть они — и она, и Рон, тихо сидящий рядом и переводящий напряженный взгляд с одного на другого, — держатся на всякий случай подальше. Гарри зажал ладони между колен и чуть сгорбился, словно ощущая на себе груз ответственности. Так лучше для них в первую очередь. Кто знает, может, совсем скоро он будет воспринимать друзей, как суповой набор, состоящий из нескольких литров ароматной крови, сухожилий и лакомства в виде внутренних органов.

Гнетущая тишина стала ему ответом. Двое сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно ведя бессловесный спор. Прошла еще пара мгновений, и напряжение между ними, казалось, достигло предела.

— Гарри, — выдохнув, мягко произнесла Гермиона. Слишком мягко. Так, как на его взгляд, разговаривают с дикими животными. Похоже, чертовы ассоциации теперь будут преследовать его вечно, — я всего лишь хочу помочь.

— Я понимаю, — в его голос все-таки проскользнула неуверенность, ведь как бы он не был уверен в правильности своего скоропалительного решения, оставаться один на один с этим всем было страшно. Отталкивая друзей сейчас, Гарри невольно подумал о Драко... Но про него вообще следовало забыть в свете последних событий. Меньше всего Гарри хотел навредить ему. – Но я не могу рассказать вам сейчас. Может потом, когда я буду готов, — эти слова, даже на его собственный взгляд, прозвучали фальшиво, и Гермиона, конечно, не могла не почувствовать этого. Она опустила голову, так что ее пушистые волосы упали вперед, чуть закрывая лицо, и обреченно вздохнула.

— Тогда просто знай, что мы всегда готовы выслушать тебя и помочь, — хоть она и приняла сейчас его категоричный отказ, Гарри знал, что Гермиона не отступилась окончательно – к этому разговору они еще вернутся.

 

* * *

Гарри шел по коридору, вслушиваясь в гулкий отзвук своих шагов. Произошедшее повлияло на него даже сильнее, чем он думал. Он в прямом смысле сбежал из факультетской гостиной, пытаясь спрятаться от взволнованных друзей, тщетно пытающихся разобраться в происходящем. На уроках он, словно сомнамбула, то и дело застывал над пергаментом, так что на нем расползались кляксы, принимающие причудливые формы и тут же трансформировавшиеся его сознанием в уродливые и чудовищные очертания, что вновь и вновь вызывало в памяти омерзительные подробности его сна. Но Гарри предпочитал смотреть на это, чем поднять голову и столкнуться взглядом с Драко. Невыносимо сложно было делать вид, что он не замечает его беспокойства и недопонимания, хотелось мягко улыбнуться в ответ, чтобы успокоить, но чудовищный страх – не за себя, нет, он давно уже разучился бояться за самого себя — терзал душу.

Остановившись у окна, Гарри выглянул на улицу. Сгущались сумерки. Разглядывая облака, словно залитые карамельным светом исчезающего солнца, он медленно поднял руку и прижал ладонь к холодному стеклу, а потом и пылающим лбом прислонился, как будто оно могло охладить его измученный и взбудораженный разум.

Послышались шаги за спиной, и он напрягся.

— Гарри, — неуверенный голос, и сердце словно провалилось вниз, сжалось и опять подпрыгнуло вверх.

Гарри судорожно облизал пересохшие губы и не отозвался, не отрывая взгляда от вида за окном. Он, замерев на месте и не оборачиваясь, продолжал смотреть. Смотрел, не видя, потому что всей кожей он ощущал присутствие Драко и думал лишь о том, что сделать или сказать, чтобы тот сейчас ушел.

Но Гарри был не уверен, изменится ли что-то в лучшую для него сторону после ухода Драко. Скорее — нет, потому что тот уже врос под кожу. Гарри все равно постоянно ощущал его присутствие вне зависимости от того, был Драко рядом или нет. Однако сейчас он хотел защитить его от самого себя.

— Гарри, — повторил Драко и сделал шаг вперед, отчего тот едва не отшатнулся. Его опутывал животный ужас, ужас, что все увиденное во сне может повториться. На этот раз наяву.

— Малфой, — голос его сорвался, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, — не подходи.

Гарри придумал так много, что нужно сказать, чтобы оттолкнуть Драко, но на деле это оказалось непосильной задачей. Он никогда не говорил ему, что любит, боясь дать власть над собой этими словами, и сейчас жалел об упущенной возможности.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – голос Драко звучал потерянно, и, зажмурившись, Гарри настолько явственно представил себе его взволнованное лицо, что неожиданно произнес, тут же ненавидя самого себя за эту непозволительную слабость. — Нет. Останься.

— Что случилось? Ты сам не свой, — Драко облегченно выдохнул, но попыток приблизиться не делал.

Гарри ответил не сразу, но когда начал, слова поспешно вылетали изо рта, словно он боялся передумать:

— Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума! Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Я не хотел, но не мог себя контролировать. Я причинял тебе боль. Ох, Мерлин, я убил тебя! Мне казалось, что я наслаждаюсь этим… Я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Я — чудовище! Монстр! — он говорил быстро, не останавливаясь, чтобы даже вдохнуть, а потому, когда замолчал, дышал тяжело, борясь с накатывающей паникой.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, успокойся. Какой вред? О чем ты? – мягко спросил Драко. — Что с тобой происходит? – он был взволнован, но и вполовину не так сильно, как должен был бы. Гарри понял, что теперь он уже не имеет права молчать: он обязан предупредить, что Драко необходимо держаться от него подальше.

— Ты даже не сопротивлялся, а я дурел от этого, желая почувствовать вкус твоей крови, — Гарри понизил голос до шепота и развернулся, уставившись на Драко. — Знаешь, что я ощущал? Бешеный восторг от происходящего, от того, что буквально разрываю тебя на части… — он содрогнулся. — Это был сон, но, черт возьми, очень реалистичный.

Гарри ждал, что Драко тут же сбежит, проклиная себя за то, что связался с полоумным Поттером, но тот продолжал стоять, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо и что-то напряженно обдумывая. Пару минут они простояли в гнетущей тишине.

— Ты не очень рад, что сожрал меня в своем сне, — констатировал Драко и усмехнулся, встретив ошарашенный взгляд Гарри. – Тебе больно и страшно сейчас.

— Драко, я не понимаю…

— Тихо, подожди, — Драко приложил палец к губам. – Кто хочет, чтобы ты страдал? Кто хочет сломить тебя? Кто упивается твоей болью и страхом? Кто хочет запугать тебя?

— Слушай, я… Волдеморт, кто же еще, — буркнул Гарри, все еще не понимая, к чему клонит Драко.

— Ну, конечно, Гарри!

Гарри наконец понял и посмотрел на Драко с зарождающейся надеждой. Он даже не подумал об этом раньше, хотя ведь ответ был прямо на поверхности.

— Что если это все происки Волдеморта? – продолжил он предложенную Драко мысль, развивая ее. – Окклюмент из меня откровенно хреновый. Скорее всего, он воспользовался этим.

Драко закивал:

— И подсунул тебе этот сон…

— Похоже на правду, – перебил его Гарри и добавил недоуменно. — Но откуда он узнал…про нас?

— Поттер, не тупи, — беззлобно сказал Драко и мягко улыбнулся. – Ты сам только что сказал, что…

— Окклюменция опять же, — недовольно буркнул Гарри. – Осталось придумать, что теперь со всем этим делать.

— Я попытаюсь помочь. Есть у меня одна идея… Я не уверен полностью, что все получится, но, в любом случае, у нас нет времени учить тебя легилименции.

 

* * *

Гарри проснулся в холодном поту. Его снова колотило: от чужой боли, от ужаса и от голода. От жуткого голода, выворачивающего наизнанку, скребущего изнутри, рвущего в клочья пищевод, ранящего горло. Он зажмурился, не желая отрывать глаза, и зарылся в измятую за ночь постель, укутываясь с головой, чувствуя себя невероятно измотанным. Через пару минут он, морщась, все-таки выбрался из-под одеяла. Откинув его в сторону, он сел и бездумно уставился взглядом в стену.

Его голову наполняли смутные образы, шорохи, звуки, запахи, грозя разорвать ее на части. Руки дрожали. Гарри, тяжело дыша, прижал ладони к вискам и подтянул колени к груди. Выпуская сквозь сжатые зубы со свистом воздух, он пытался успокоиться, и постепенно ужас отступал, забираясь под кровать, в свое убежище, как чудовище, которым пугают маггловских детишек, чтобы завтра снова, едва он только заснет, выползти наружу и завладеть его разумом. В последнее время эти сны повторялись все чаще. Не просто сны — наполненные горячей кровью видения: чужие крики, агония, собственные горящие безумием глаза, смесь омерзительных запахов, рваное дыхание и неконтролируемое возбуждение, проявляющееся в жадных укусах.

Гарри вытер пот, выступивший на лбу. Шатаясь как пьяный, он тихо прокрался в ванную мимо тихо сопевших в подушку сокурсников. Он подставил голову под ледяную струю, и стоял так, пока в затылке не начало ломить от холода. Когда он выпрямился, то почувствовал облегчение, словно утекающая в сток вода унесла все увиденное. Но долго ли он сможет продержаться? Гарри никак не мог избавиться от этого вопроса.

 

* * *

Получив во время завтрака записку от Драко, Гарри воспрянул духом. Весь день он мучился в ожидании, но сейчас колени предательски подрагивали, когда он переступил порог его комнаты. Что если кошмары претворятся в жизнь?

— Я перерыл кучу книг, и, наконец, нашел это, — Драко достал из кармана мантии склянку, демонстрируя Гарри. — Блокирующее зелье. Оно оградит тебя от любых проникновений в твой разум на достаточно длительный период.

Гарри взял фиал из рук Драко и посмотрел его на свет. Жидкость была чуть мутной и бесцветной. Он откупорил пробку и понюхал – ничего особенного. Гарри замялся, собираясь с духом, и, поймав ободряющий взгляд Драко, опрокинул в себя сосуд. Жидкость скользнула в рот, и Гарри поспешно проглотил ее, морщась от противного вяжущего ощущения во рту и горле.

— Ну как? – спросил Драко.

— Мерзость. Словно мыла пожевал, — скривился Гарри, сглатывая слюну, чтобы избавиться от неприятного послевкусия.

Драко фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

— А вдруг ты ошибся? – протянул Гарри, желая, но, не имея сил разделить с Драко веселье.

“Я не имею права рисковать тобой”.

— Гарри, мы оба отлично знаем, что я трус, — поморщившись, произнес Драко, прижимая указательный палец к губам порывавшегося возразить Гарри. — Знаем, и раз уж я иду на это, значит, абсолютно уверен.

Его пальцы провели по щеке Гарри, соскользнули, будто случайно, и ногти царапнули по губам, так что тот машинально приоткрыл рот. Указательный и средний пальцы настойчиво скользнули по его губам, мягко надавливая на нижнюю. Это выглядело настоящей провокацией, и Гарри пропустил настойчивые пальчики внутрь, а потом легко прикусил.

— Эй! — Драко убрал руку и уставился на палец. — Не смей меня сожрать, — предупредил он, криво улыбнувшись, и провел укушенным пальцем по его губам снова, а Гарри поддался вперед, мягко прихватывая его, словно прося прощение.

Гарри переполняли разнообразные эмоции. Нарастающее возбуждение и страх, что он сорвется, что они ошиблись. Одна лишь искра… Он ощутил ноющую тяжесть в районе паха. Логика и здравый смысл уже отступили перед жгучим желанием.

— Лучше свяжи меня, - посоветовал Гарри, усмехнувшись и глянув на Драко из-под растрепанной челки, что придавало всему его облику какое-то притягательное безумие. Драко медленно отстранился и оглянулся в поисках палочки.

— Повернись, — коротко бросил он. Гарри развернулся, сам завел руки за спину и подставил запястья. Короткое заклинание, и невидимые путы слишком сильно обхватили его руки, отчего Гарри, не удержавшись, поморщился.

Драко извиняющимся жестом прижал ладонь к его щеке и вовлек в чувственный поцелуй, свободной рукой расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и стягивая штаны с бедер. Он почувствовал прилив необъяснимой нежности к Гарри, слушая его сбивчивое дыхание и отчетливо понимая, что тот все еще пытается контролировать себя. Драко опустил руку на его грудь, провел ниже, по плоскому напряженному животу. Гарри выгнулся навстречу, сжимая пальцы рук в кулаки и снова распрямляя их, а потом глухо застонал, когда чужая рука обхватила его член. Гарри запрокинул голову. Дыхание стало хриплым и неровным. С головки члена текла смазка, облегчая скольжение. Драко уткнулся носом в щеку Гарри, шепча всякие нежности на одному ему известном языке, и, хотя Гарри понимал лишь малую часть этих романтических излияний, страх начал потихоньку оставлять его. Он стал двигать бедрами навстречу руке, сжимающей его член. Его яички подтянулись, мышцы напряглись, на лбу выступил пот. Немного… Еще немного… Но Драко разжал пальцы и выпустил его член из ладони. Гарри распахнул глаза, и невнятный стон сорвался с губ.

Драко еле заметно улыбнулся, осторожно обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями, заставляя того наклонить голову, и лизнул его губы, прежде чем вовлечь в поцелуй. Его пальцы вновь пробежались по плечам и рукам Гарри, скользнули на грудь и сжали соски. Каждая ласка, каждое прикосновение пальцев вызывали жар и жажду. Соблазнительная улыбка искривила припухшие губы, и Гарри дернулся вперед.

— Разденься. Хочу видеть тебя.

Драко раздевался непередаваемо эротично, бросая лукавые взгляды из-под ресниц, а потому, когда последняя деталь одежды слетела с него, он так и застыл, расставив ноги и бесстыдно демонстрируя себя, Гарри дернулся вперед, чуть не падая – его колени разъезжались, а упереться ладонями в кровать для устойчивости он не мог. Руки при этом движении оказались неприятно вывернуты, но все его мысли были наполнены желанием до предела. Склонившись, Гарри поймал языком каплю смазки, скопившуюся на члене, вырывая этим действием из груди Драко громкий вздох. Хотя он собирался действовать медленно, насыщенный аромат оказался слишком заманчивым. Он втянул член глубоко в рот, наслаждаясь тем, как короткие волоски щекочут нос и губы. Мускусный запах разжигал желание, и Гарри сглотнул, не прекращая сосать. Вскрикнув, Драко запустил пальцы ему в волосы, надавливая на затылок. Гарри чуть отстранился и провел языком по его члену. Драко попытался толкнуться вперед, но Гарри протестующе замычал, продолжая медленно и настойчиво двигаться.

Драко вновь дернулся, и Гарри отпрянул, на этот раз не удержавшись, и повалился набок. Тихий смех наполнил комнату, и Драко взъерошил его волосы, сам опускаясь на колени. Несмотря на страсть, крепко завладевшую его разумом всего мгновение назад, сейчас все его существо тонуло в нежности к нему, и вполне логично, что сомнения вернулись вновь.

“Я не имею права рисковать. Я должен быть уверен”.

— Ничего не получится, — сказал Гарри, хотя его действия говорили об обратном. Он выгнул шею и поцеловал подрагивающую головку.

— Тшш, – Драко неожиданно навис над ним, – не бойся. Все будет хорошо.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда Драко прикусил его сосок и тут же принялся зализывать место укуса. Изящные пальцы прошлись по лихорадочно-горячей коже.

— Так чего ты сейчас хочешь больше: трахнуть или съесть меня? – Драко усмехнулся, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри.

— Я… — удовольствие прокатилось по телу, когда Драко потерся о него, и их члены заскользили друг о друга. — Я так сильно хочу тебя, — сипло начал Гарри, — что сожрал бы.

Контролировать движения своего тела, когда к нему прикасался Драко, оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал, и Гарри чувствовал, что окончательно сдался.

Решив, что теперь уж точно не будет никаких ненужных возражений, Драко выпрямился, дразнящее вжимаясь ягодицами в его пах, и Гарри начал извиваться, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Драко верно его понял и приподнялся. Головка члена прижалась к тугому кольцу мышц. Он уперся руками в грудь Гарри, пока член растягивал его изнутри.

Движения Драко были медленными, долгими, непередаваемо чувственными, казались расслабленными и спокойными. Единственным, что выдавало его, были приоткрытые губы и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Драко склонился, перемещая ладони на кровать, почти ложась на него сверху, опаляя его кожу горячим рваным дыханием. Гарри потянулся за поцелуем, подставляя рот под чужие губы, жалея, что его руки стянуты.

Как только в рот Гарри скользнул его язык, Драко снова начал медленно двигаться. Тело его было влажным и горячим, волосы приятно щекотали, заставляя немного поворачивать голову, не разрывая поцелуя. От нехватки воздуха уже кружилась голова, но оторваться он был не в силах, и, когда Драко все-таки разорвал поцелуй, Гарри сам потянулся за ускользающими губами.

Пот щекотал виски Гарри. Он приподнялся навстречу, желая ускорить проникновение, и мышцы заныли от напряжения. Драко лизнул его губы и резко опустился до конца. Темп мгновенно из томно-медлительного стал бешеным. Гарри мог лишь благодарно принимать каждое движение Драко. Его руки, казалось, были везде, чутко перемещаясь туда, где были необходимы в данный момент. Гарри хрипло застонал, и автоматически выгнулся, как никогда желая сжать пальцы на бедрах Драко и с силой вбиваться в него. Нечто, смахивающее на одержимость этим человеком, и неистовое желание рождали в Гарри поток огромной силы и отражались в глазах лихорадочным блеском. Он так сильно хотел дотронуться до Драко, почувствовать его кожу под ладонями, ощутить биение его сердца под своей рукой, что неожиданно понял, что его ничего больше не сдерживает. Кончики пальцев еще покалывало от вырвавшейся магии, а он уже рывком перевернул их обоих, подминая Драко под себя, ожесточенно двигаясь. Драко закусил губу, а потом впился в его плечо зубами, оставляя на коже отчётливый след.

Гарри задрожал, чувствуя, что разрядка совсем рядом. Драко вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Его член был зажат между их телами, и Гарри не собирался давать ему возможность прикоснуться к себе. Он хотел, чтобы Драко кончил от того, как он двигается в нем. Когда Драко закатил глаза в экстазе, это стало последней каплей. Оргазм накрыл Гарри с головой, заглушая все окружающие звуки. Он обессилено рухнул на Драко, и тот, все еще с трудом дыша, поцеловал его, потерся носом о щеку, зарылся пальцами в волосы, не переставая нашептывать что-то.

Когда вспышки удовольствия погасли, и дрожь прошла, Гарри смог сам дотянуться до его губ и растворился в долгом глубоком поцелуе. Драко довольно застонал - звук, вибрируя, отозвался в горле, груди, в самом сердце:

— Гарри…

Драко закусил губу, обрывая фразу, а Гарри улыбнулся и коснулся его щеки костяшками пальцев. Он понимал, что Драко хочет сказать, словно каким-то немыслимым образом он чувствовал это, но хотел быть первым, кто шагнет дальше.

\- Тшш. Потом. Сейчас спи.

Словно повинуясь приказу, глаза Драко закрылись, и Гарри вновь поцеловал его.

— Ты такой сладкий.

Драко явно не привык, чтобы его называли “сладким”. Холодным – часто. Безжалостным – иногда. Сладким – никогда. Но он был слишком измотан, чтобы протестовать сейчас. Кроме того, ему совсем не хотелось, что Гарри забрал эти слова обратно.

Убедившись, что дыхание Драко выровнялось, став медленным и глубоким, Гарри коснулся губами его уха, и выдохнул.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он пообещал себе, что обязательно наберется смелости, чтобы признаться Драко утром, когда они проснутся.

 

* * *

Что будет после, он не знает, но со времени своего рождения он был уже не единожды проклят, и почему-то это не помешало ему чувствовать себя счастливым сейчас. Парадокс, объясняемый наличием в его неспокойной жизни единственного наследника рода Малфой. Через окно в комнату проникает тусклый свет луны, касаясь ненавязчиво двух сплетенных на кровати фигур. Кажется, что тени, дождавшись ночи, оживают, начиная свой прекрасный танец, и Гарри спокоен. Он знает, что темнота больше не несет для него ничего плохого. В нее вплетено теплое размеренное дыхание любимого, и все страхи отступают. Он не один, а значит он сильнее. И все-таки он еще долго борется с подступающим сном, используя эти мгновения, чтобы изучить, обласкать жадным взглядом спящего в его объятиях так доверчиво.


End file.
